Volley
by frostypetals
Summary: Tiba-tiba Jongdae melemparkan hatinya pada Minseok. Cinta Minseok terbalaskan. Minseok tersenyum senang melihat hati itu terbang ke arahnya. Dan BUAGH— "Minseok pingsan!" Xiumin x Chen XiuChen / ChenMin GS for uke RnR?


_**Volley**_

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)

Genre : Humor, Romance

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin (Minseok), Chen (Jongdae)

.

.

.

"Porak selanjutnya apa lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengemut lolipopnya.

Minseok yang berada di depannya mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah, aku cuma ingat jadwal futsal."

"_Volley_, jam 12 siang nanti." Jawab Kyungsoo yang menghentikan sejenak acara menulis tugasnya.

"Pantes aja ingat _Volley_, ada Jongin sih." Goda Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil kemudian lanjut menulis. "Eh, Minseok. Nanti kamu main ya?"

Minseok menggeleng, "Nggak lah, aku kan nggak jago main _Volley_."

"Ish, jangan nolak gitu. Siapa lagi yang mau main? Yixing kan penyakitnya kambuh lagi." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Ya, memangnya aku aja cadangannya? Kan banyak yang lain. Tadi kan aku udah futsal pagi-pagi, masa lanjut _Volley_?" tolak Minseok sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Jongdae main loh.." bisik Baekhyun. Yang membuat Minseok menginjak kaki Baekhyun kemudian. "AWWWW—sakit, tau gak?!"

"Kamu sih, sebut-sebut namanya. Kalau ada yang denger gimana?" ujar Minseok enteng. "Hm.. tapi beneran dia main?"

Baekhyun menyimpan tangannya di dada, "Makanya jangan asal injek dulu!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal, "Iya, tadi aku curi dengar dari kelas sebelah. Cidera kakinya udah pulih, jadi bisa main lagi deh."

Minseok bergumam o tanpa suara, "Kalau ada dia aku tambah nggak mau main lah. Bisa mati gugup di lapangan."

"Jangan gitu dong Minseok. Kamu harapan satu-satunya kelas kita. Kamu tau kan di kelas kita tuh sedikit yang suka olahraga?"

"Ya tapi kan…"

"Minseokkie…. Kamu tega liat aku jadi cewek satu-satunya nanti?" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Yaudah deh, iya iya aku main." Ucap Minseok yang akhirnya pasrah.

"Yeay, kamu memang yang paling cantik, deh!"

.

.

Menjelang jam 12 Minseok dan teman-temannya sudah siap di aula, tempat porak _Volley_ diadakan. Mereka melakukan sedikit pemanasan sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Minseok melirik ke seluruh penjuru aula, memastikan keberadaan Jongdae. Ya, Minseok memang suka dengan lelaki yang satu itu. Meskipun mereka tidak pernah sekelas dan melakukan perkenalan secara resmi, tapi Jongdae cukup popular sehingga Minseok bisa menaruh rasa padanya. Belakangan ini Jongdae tidak pernah berada di lapangan untuk melakukan olahraga apapun karena kakinya cedera setelah melakukan Muay Thai—katanya sih pemuda itu tidak melakukan pemanasan dengan baik sebelum melakukan gerakan Muay Thai pertamanya—sehingga sudah lama Minseok tidak melihat aksinya, dengan modus mau menonton pertandingan sepupunya—Junmyeon—yang sekelas dengan Jongdae.

"Nyari Jo—," Baekhyun bermaksud menyebut nama Jongdae dan menggoda Minseok, tapi Minseok langsung saja mencubit lengan Baekhyun sebelum perempuan itu menyebut nama 'kecengannya', "—ARGH… Minseok cubitanmu sakit banget tau nggak?"

"Diem atau aku musuhin kamu sampe kita selesai ujian." Ancam Minseok. Baekhyun hanya bisa nyengir sambil meringis kesakitan.

Tidak berapa lama gerombolan kelas Jongdae datang. Puluhan supporter dibelakang mereka membuat nyali Minseok sedikit ciut.

"Kalian siap kan? Jangan lupa teknik yang sudah kita bicarakan tadi." Ujar Jongin yang notabene merupakan ketua eskul _Volley_, ia tentu tidak mau kelasnya kalah di bidang yang sangat ia kuasai.

Minseok, Baekhyun dan kedua temannya—Sehun dan Chanyeol—mengangguk.

"Kalau mau ambil bola kasih kode,"

"Kalau jatuh langsung bangkit cepet-cepet."

"Kalau… bla bla" Cerocos Jongin, yang lama kelamaan jadi kayak suara Alvin and The Chipmunks di telinga Minseok karena fikirannya melayang-layang setelah melihat Jongdae semakin dekat dengan mereka. Rambutnya yang di rancung-rancungin, senyumnya, wajah kotaknya, semuanya membuat Minseok melayang. Dimata Minseok, tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih menarik dari ini.

"WOY MINSEOK?"

"YA GANTENG?" sahut Minseok yang belum sadar dari lamunannya. Seketika membuat semua yang ada disekitar mereka tertawa.

Jongin membuat pose sok' gantengnya, "Oke, aku tau aku ganteng. Tapi nggak usah diteriakin gitu."

Minseok cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Nggak, dekil. Itu bukan ke kamu. Udah deh, tuh udah pada siap."

Ya, untungnya wasit membunyikan peluit sehingga mereka langsung memasuki area pertandingan.

.

Menit-menit pertama Minseok masih bisa mengontrol penglihatannya agar tidak terus terpaku pada Jongdae. Dan untungnya Jongdae tidak pernah—atau mungkin belum—servis kearah Minseok. Pertandingan semakin seru karena selisih skor yang sangat tipis, kedudukan silih berganti dengan mudahnya.

Sebenarnya permainan Minseok tidak begitu buruk, karena pada nyatanya ia merupakan perempuan yang hobi berolahraga. Ia menguasai hampir semua olahraga, khususnya sepak bola. Ia melakukan servis dengan kuat dan akurat. Sebelum akhirnya matanya bertemu pandang dengan sang pemilik hati.

Ah ini buruk.

Jongdae menatap kearah Minseok.

Minseok juga.

Mereka bertatapan.

Tiba-tiba Jongdae melemparkan hatinya pada Minseok. Cinta Minseok terbalaskan. Minseok tersenyum senang melihat hati itu terbang ke arahnya.

Dan

BUAGH—

"Minseok pingsan!"

—Salahkan Minseok yang menganggap bola servis an Jongdae sebagai hati.

.

"Nggh…" lenguh Minseok setelah sadar dari pingsannya. Ya, setelah insiden bola yang di servis oleh Jongdae malah mengenai kepala gadis itu dan membuatnya pingsan, ia tidak sadarkan diri meski sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sadar ketika Jongdae menatapnya.

"Sadar juga kau?!" teriak Baekhyun setelah melihat sahabatnya itu membuka mata.

"Aku kenapa? Eh, pertandingannya bagaimana? Eh kok kita nggak di lapangan?!" panik Minseok menyadari dirinya ada di UKS.

"Pertandingan udah beres dari tadi, kamu pingsan dua jam. Kita kalah sih, tapi nggak apa-apa. Jongin Cuma ngamuk sedikit." Cerocos Baekhyun.

"Kok aku bisa pingsan?"

"Salah kamu sendiri, ngelamun di lapangan. Jongdae servis bola kearah kamu, tapi kamu malah melongo dan hasilnya bola itu ngebentur kepala kamu. Lagian cemen banget sih, kebentur bola aja pingsan?" kata Baekhyun yang sempat-sempatnya mengejek Minseok.

"Ya maaf, salah kamu kan nyuruh aku main tadi?" ucap Minseok lemas. "Duh, kepalaku masih nyut-nyutan."

"Ish, si Jongdae itu juga. Bukannya minta maaf. Malah nyelonong gitu aja."

"Bukan salah dia kok. Baekhyun, kamu dijemput nggak?" Tanya Minseok sambil turun dari ranjang UKS.

"Hm.. aku bareng Chanyeol, hehe.." jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

Minseok mengangguk, "Oh iya, aku lupa kalian udah pacaran. Yaudah deh, kamu mau ke kelas lagi nggak? Temenin ambil tas."

"Ayo."

.

.

Minseok dan Baekhyun menuju kelas mereka. Disana masih ada Chanyeol yang tentu saja menunggu Baekhyun.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Minseok.

Minseok mengangguk, "Pulang sana, kasian Chanyeol nungguin."

"Oke deh. Dah Minseok. Hati-hati ya nanti pulangnya!" ujar Baekhyun yang langsung menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Dan pasangan bahagia itu pergi meninggalkan Minseok sendirian di kelas.

.

"Kenapa aku bodoh banget sih tadi?" cerocos Minseok sambil melewati koridor kelas yang sudah agak sepi. Ia melirik sekilas jam tangannya, jam empat sore.

Dengan raut yang sedikit kesal ia melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah, kenapa sih Jongdae tidak minta maaf padanya?

"Apa susahnya sih minta maaf? Nggak sopan banget." Minseok bermonolog ria.

Walaupun ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Jongdae tapi dia sedikit kesal juga karena Jongdae tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya untuk sekedar minta maaf padanya. Ditambah lagi sekarang ia kehilangan teman untuk pulang bersama setelah Baekhyun resmi berpacaran dengan Chanyeol.

Langkah Minseok terhenti ketika sebuah bola menggelinding ke arahnya dan tepat berhenti di depan kakinya. Kemudian ia mengambil bola itu, "Loh kok bolanya disini?" ucapnya sambil melihat kesekeliling.

"Minseok, maaf ya."

Minseok terpaku ketika melihat Jongdae sudah berada di depannya, dan lelaki itu terus mendekat ke arahnya.

"E-Eh?" ujar Minseok gelagapan.

Jongdae menyibak poni Minseok, melihat benjolan di dahi perempuan itu.

"Astaga, aku nggak tahu hasilnya jadi benjol kayak gini."

Minseok harusnya marah, mencak-mencak melihat si pelaku pelemparan yang membuat dahinya benjol. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dadanya malah berdegup kencang. Jongdae ada di depannya? Megang dahinya?

"Minseok?"

"I- Iya, nggak apa-apa kok."

Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf ya, tadinya aku mau langsung minta maaf, tapi ngeliat temen kamu yang pacarnya Chanyeol itu aku jadi takut."

"Baekhyun maksudnya?"

"Iya, makanya aku nungguin kamu pulang buat minta maaf secara langsung." Katanya sambil senyum.

"Yaudah, nggak apa-apa kok. Aku udah sering cedera lebih dari ini di lapangan sepak bola. Tenang aja." Kata Minseok sambil nunduk. Sumpah ya, ini pertama kalinya dia ngobrol dengan Jongdae. Dan dia sedikit gugup sekaligus senang. Peduli amat lah dengan insiden benjol kepala.

"Minseok?" panggil Jongdae lagi.

Minseok mendongak, "Ya?"

"Hm, hari minggu besok ada acara nggak?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

HAHAHA sumpah ini apaan banget deh.

Abaikan ke-absurd an cerita diatas, tapi makasih banyak yang udah berkenan untuk baca hehe

Oh iya, cara nulis yang diatas rada beda sama yang biasa, buat kalimat langsung dibikin rada nggak baku. Gatau kenapa pengen nyoba pake kalimat nggak baku tapi gatau nih jadinya enak dibaca apa nggak?

Kalo emang ga enak dibaca ya mau balik ke cara penulisan yang awal =w= hehe

Btw ceritanya gantung? Memang hahahaha /ketawa nista/

Lagi seneng aja bikin cerita yang menggantung biar pembaca bisa berkreasi menebak-nebak kelanjutan cerita wkwk

Oh iya, yang minta sequel ff Gwaenchana… maaf ga bisa menjanjikan untuk bikin sequel nya apa ngga, soalnya ide nya rada mendet

Udah deh sampe sini dulu. Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca, makin makasih lagi sama yang review.

See you later~


End file.
